1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card and a host device, and relates, for example to checking of operating voltage and capacity of the memory card and host device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a memory card, which is one type of removable storage device, has been heavily used in various portable electronic devices such as personal computers, PDAs, cameras, and mobile phones. PC cards and small-size SD™ cards draw much attention as memory cards. The SD™ card is a memory card which has a flash memory, a card controller and the like built-in, and is designed in particular to meet the demands of increased compactness, larger capacities and higher speeds.
Conventionally, an operating voltage of a memory card and its host device has been 3.3 V (high voltage) range and has supported a voltage range from 2.7 V to 3.6 V. Demand has arisen for operation with a lower voltage, for example, in 1.8 V (low voltage) range, in other words, which supports a voltage range of 1.65 V to 1.95 V, for example.
In addition, the capacity of a conventional memory card is not sufficient for storing large volumes of data, and a SD™ card which store large volumes of data is desired.